Trouver une raison de rester
by Nanthana14
Summary: La mer l'avait appelé et par amitié, il avait prit les voiles, mais il est difficile de se sentir chez soi dans un lieu qu'on a jamais connu [Event "Souvenirs de vacances" du Groupe "Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne humeur"]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

**La mer l'avait appelé et par amitié, il avait prit les voiles, mais il est difficile de se sentir chez soi dans un lieu qu'on a jamais connu**

**Fic écrite dans le cadre de l'Event "Souvenirs de vacances" du Groupe "Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne humeur". Le but était d'écrire à partir d'une image proposé par un membre du groupe sur discord. L'image sert de photo de profil à la fic. ici c'est une photo prise par Emilie Kalin qui représente la cascade proche de Erzincan en Turquie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**_TROUVER UNE BONNE RAISON DE RESTER_**

Longtemps Legolas avait hésité. Pourquoi devrait-il regagner les Havres Gris et prendre un bateau en direction de Valinor ? Cela n'avait pas le même sens pour lui que pour les Elfes qui avaient connus cette terre ancestrale et ils n'étaient plus aussi nombreux que ça… Comme son père, comme Elrond, Legolas était né ici sur Arda et l'appel de Valinor ne l'avait pas frappé avant que son meilleur ami ne lui en face la demande.

Aragorn était mort quelques temps auparavant et Gimli, sur la fin de sa vie, devenait mélancolique. Il voulait revoir une dernière fois les personnes qui avaient comptées dans sa vie et parmi celle-ci il désirait en retrouver une encore plus ardemment… Dame Galadriel…

Presque trop âgé pour entreprendre un tel voyage, Gimli, toujours aussi borné, avait émis le souhait de la revoir à tous prix et Legolas, enfin gagné par la lassitude d'une vie trop longue, avait eu envie de faire plaisir à cet ami avant de le perdre lui aussi.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de bateaux au Havres Gris, mais cela lui importait peu. Il en avait construit un et les deux amis étaient partis…

...

Maintenant cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient là, sur ces Terres Immortelles. Les retrouvailles avec Elrond avaient redonné un peu d'élan au prince d'Eryn Lasgalen. Il était heureux de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il aimait et les quelques mots d'espoir qu'il avait murmuré à son oreille lui avait fait du bien.

\- N'aie crainte, il viendra lui aussi…

Aucun des deux n'avait eu besoin de préciser de qui ils venaient de parler. Elrond savait pertinemment que partir en laissant son père derrière lui avait été un déchirement… Legolas espérait qu'il avait raison et qu'il ne tarderait pas, car passé l'euphorie des premiers jours, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul…

Le paysage était magnifique, mais il n'était pas chez lui… Il se sentait mal à l'aise, oppressé et après avoir laissé Gimli faire une sieste, il avait tenté de vaincre son malaise en déambulant dans la forêt.

Les arbres étaient majestueux et splendide. Ils chantaient d'allégresse à l'idée de continuer à croître dans un monde aussi parfait. L'elfe laissa ses doigts glissaient sur les troncs. Depuis l'enfance, il aimait la nature plus que tout le reste et se sentir en communion avec les arbres autour de lui, lui redonnait un peu de force pour avoir envie de rester…

Oui, parce qu'il en était là… Gimli lui parlait de sieste, mais Legolas avait compris que son ami était en train de lentement s'éteindre. Quand il ne serait plus là, qu'elle raison il aurait de rester dans ce monde inconnu ? Il était heureux de revoir Elrond et Galadriel, mais il n'était pas chez lui… Il avait laissé son père en Terre du Milieu… les tombes de ses amis… et Eldarion… Le fils d'Aragorn était comme un membre de sa propre famille tout comme ses sœurs… Non, il avait fallu qu'il vienne ici pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

Avec un soupir, il se glissa dans une clairière. Le bruit de l'eau l'accueillit et l'elfe découvrit une cascade au fin rideau d'eau sautant de pierres en pierres au milieu des rochers moussus. L'endroit était beau et sauvage à la fois, beaucoup moins sophistiqué que le reste de Valinor et il lui plût tout de suite.

La cascade à la chute non contrôlée, les rochers, le soleil jouant les ombres, oui c'était magnifiquement sauvage et ça lui rappelait…

\- Moi aussi j'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. Il me rappelle les jardins d'Eryn Galen par-delà le bosquet nord. Je me rappelle avoir passé des heures à flâner sous les eaux fraîches de cette cascade. Tout était si paisible à cette époque.

Legolas sursauta. Il n'avait entendu personne se glisser dans son dos et il fut surpris de se retrouver face à une grande elfe blonde vêtue d'une robe bleu. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés cascadaient dans son dos et son regard bleu le dévisagea. Legolas eut l'étrange sensation de la connaître sans savoir qui elle était. L'elfe se rapprocha, gardant un sourire apaisant.

\- Tu as l'air si triste. Arda te manque ?

\- Je… Cette terre n'est pas la mienne.

\- Je te comprends, mais le temps des elfes est fini là-bas. Tu feras de ce monde le tient, j'en suis sûr.

Legolas détourna les yeux. Il était dérouté par la présence de cette elfe, par ces mots, surtout qu'il ne la connaissait pas. En l'observant baisser les yeux, elle finit de se rapprocher et glissa une main sur sa joue pour lui faire redresser la tête. Legolas frémit.

\- Ne soit pas triste. Il est têtu, mais il t'aime plus que sa propre vie, il nous rejoindra.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le jeune elfe en tremblant légèrement par peur de la réponse.

\- Oh mon tout petit, murmura l'elfe en lui caressant la joue. J'aurais tellement aimé te voir grandir et te bercer dans les bras.

Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Legolas dont les tremblements se firent plus forts.

\- _Nana_ ?

L'elfe lui sourit et se pencha en avant, l'attirant avec tendresse dans ses bras.

\- Mon fils, mon tout petit garçon…

Legolas crut que ses jambes allaient céder. Sa mère… Celle dont son père refusait de parler parce que sa peine était encore trop vive et trop violente… Elle était là… Devant lui… Elle le tenait dans ses bras pour la première fois… Il aurait bien aimé trouver quoi lui dire, lui qui avait tellement ressenti de douleur en pensant à elle, mais il n'avait plus de mots. Il ne lui restait que ses tremblements et les larmes qui jaillirent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Idelwën sentit son fils à deux doigts de défaillir et le serra plus fort contre son cœur.

Pendant ces trois semaines, elle l'avait observé de loin, ne sachant pas comment faire pour l'aborder et puis, en le voyant de plus en plus triste, elle s'était décidée à faire le premier pas, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Pendant un instant, elle s'était demandée comment lui dire qui elle était et puis ses pas l'avait mené à cette cascade et elle s'était lancée. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir.

Maintenant, qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Ils avaient été séparés trop longtemps, par trop de guerres et de douleur… Ils méritaient de se retrouver, enfin et pour toujours…

Tendrement, Idelwën déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son fils et essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts.

\- Ne pleure plus… Nous avons tellement de temps à rattraper.

Legolas frémit, redressa la tête et lui adressa un sourire timide. Oui, ils avaient presque 3000 ans de séparation à rattraper… C'était long et cela lui donnait une bonne raison de rester…

* * *

**Idelwën n'est pas un personnage né du hasard, c'est un OC, apparaissant dans mes fictions sur la vie de Thranduil et de Legolas : "L'histoire d'un roi" et "L"histoire d'un prince"**


End file.
